Heaven's Crying
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Raven is feeling something she isn't supposed to- amidst thoughts of love, hatred and jealousy, will this path lead to heartbreak? One-shot, RobRae


**Okay, another one shot. Go me! Anyways, just read.**

**I do not own the TT… yet.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888

_When the rain falls  
It's like heavens crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are the same_

_When they are trying  
__To grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference  
__Between the teardrops and the rain_

_Because I know they're both so necessary  
I don't let it bother me at all_

_-From the OST of Pixel Perfect._

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here it goes! A little bit more…" Beastboy murmured as his car was nearing the finish line. "Just a little bit more…"

Just as his racecar was an inch away from the finish line, the screen went black and all the lights turned off.

"Aw, Man!" Beastboy whined in the darkness. "I was just about to kick your sorry butt!"

"Well, too bad, little man!" Cyborg said cheerfully, finding the changeling's head and ruffling his hair. He stood up and turned on his shoulder light.

"Yo, what's up?" The question was aimed at Robin, who was still wiping a stack of his birdarangs in the dark.

"Dunno. Wait, I'm checking…" He typed on his laptop, which was beside him.

"Hmm… emergency power cut. Apparently, the whole city's been affected." The Boy Wonder wordlessly went back to cleaning his birdarangs.

"But that doesn't explain why the generator didn't come on. And they call that thing automatic…"

"Beastboy shorted it out playing Mega Monkeys 5, remember?" Raven's monotone was heard.

"Um… does anyone have a stronger source of the light? The darkness is most uncomfortable." Starfire said.

"Here you go, Star." Robin turned on a device whose light was bright enough to illuminate the entire room, and tossed it to the Tamaranean, grinning at her.

"Thank you, friend Robin." Starfire said as she caught it.

"Say, uh, Starfire. Why don't you just make a starbolt?" Raven's tone could have cut the darkness that was previously there.

"Oh, but it is most tiring." Starfire beamed, going over to Robin, looking over his shoulder. "What sort of activity do you leisure in, Robin?"

"I'm playing a game I downloaded form the net, Star."

"Fascinating." An orange hand placed itself on his shoulder. "You are the person on the motorcycle, yes?"

"That's right."

"Then perhaps you must wear a helmet in case you face an accident." She giggled.

Robin laughed along. "That's right, but there's no program to do that."

Raven rolled her eyes as she watched them. '_Never knew Starfire was one to make jokes.'_

"Eep!" Starfire wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You have exploded, friend Robin! I feared for you."

"No need for that, Star. It's only a game."

Starfire still hadn't released her grip around his shoulders. She was smiling.

From the couch, Raven glared at her, though she didn't know why. Actually, maybe she did.

Starfire rested her chin on Robin's shoulder. "Perhaps, but it is still you."

The book Raven was holding so tightly exploded in a mass of cardboard, metal, and pieces of paper. The result was magnetic.

Robin retched himself from Starfire's embrace, standing up abruptly. "Woah, Raven, are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was one of your favorite books! What, you got sick of it or something?" Beastboy chimed in. He was eating a bucket of ice cream 'so it won't be wasted because it'll melt when the fridge isn't working.'

Raven breathed deeply, telling herself to calm down. "I'm… fine…"

It took a couple more seconds before everyone went back to what they were doing.

Starfire giggled as she watched Robin's monitor, her hand absently stroking his as he played.

Raven was looking at the scene, seething. The sight made her eyes burn, and Starfire's laugh in her ear was like the melody of a hundred violins…

…being played by a cat.

Raven decided to meditate, to shake her mind off her thoughts.

As she closed her eyes, Nevermore slowly appeared into view. Jealousy and Wisdom were arguing. Raven remained silent and listened to their conversation.

"Can you believe her? She's flirting with him!" Jealousy's eyes turned white, fists clenching.

"So? What do you care? The alien can do whatever she wants. You cannot do anything about it." Wisdom retorted calmly.

"Didn't you see it? She was all over him!" Jealousy insisted.

"He will never notice me now." Sadness appeared in her grey cloak, eyes weary as ever.

Wisdom shook her head, pushing her glasses up her nose. "As much power as we might have, we cannot force anyone to do our bidding, much less control their emotions."

A purple-clad Raven popped out of nowhere. "But… but I like Robin!"

Raven snapped out of her trance at that. Yes, that was the answer. Why he was all she ever thought about the past few months. Why she would jump and avoid him pretty much at all costs. Why her eyes narrowed whenever Starfire was in the room, especially when she was near Robin.

But that can't be it. She can't… mustn't like anyone, never mind her leader!

Desperation took over her, making the 'flashlight' in Starfire's hand explode. The alien stepped back in fright.

"It has become dark again! What is the matter, friend Raven? Are you unwell?"

"Oh yeah, Star. I'm fine. I'm nothing but fine!" She stormed out of the room as Cyborg turned on his shoulder light again.

"What's up with the dark girl?"

Robin rose from his seat. "Who knows?" He said, and went after her.

-

Raven loved thunderstorms. Something about the display of their fierce and majestic beauty, the intensity of their attacks. Not just rain. There was also the strong, cold wind, the white-hot, fast flashing bolts of lightning, and the deafening boom of the thunder. It was a bold cry of nature. So feared, and lovely, and perfect.

She closed her eyes tiredly as she lay on her bed, listening to the rain crushing and melding noisily against the bay.

Why did her emotions attack her when she needed them the least? Starfire and Robin were practically a couple already! Why did she have this patient longing, so deserving of a return it nearly made her sick? Watching and waiting from a distance was her only option, but something inside her made her yearn for so much more… attention, affection, something?

She was desperate, she decided half-heartedly. Wishing for things that would never work out. Somehow, dreams weren't as pleasing when they had no chance of coming true.

A quiet knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She covered her head with a cushion.

"Go away. I'm busy." She replied wearily, not wanting to face anyone right now, no after that embarrassing incident in the rec room.

"No and no."

"What?" She sat up, surprised. Someone actually risked being hurled to oblivion? She went to her door, typing in the code and looking steadily as the barrier slid open.

"No, I won't go away, and no, you're not busy, aren't you?" The confused, yet determined masked features of Robin greeted her.

"Get out." She spat, pressing a button to make the door close.

Robin put his hand on the door, halting it from shutting. "I'm already outside. You gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to figure it out by myself?"

"So you're barging in my privacy like everyone else. Great."

"No, I'm not barging in on your privacy. But I do need to know where those outbursts were coming from. I'm worried about you, Raven." His words came out dreary and emotionless Raven couldn't have believed him if it wasn't for the convincing frown on his face.

She sighed, silently admitting defeat. "Fine. Come in and I'll prove that nothing's wrong with me."

Raven sat on the edge of her bed. Robin didn't bother to sit down.

"Now what?"

"Now you tell me what's going on with you."

Raven's eyes darted wistfully to her window, the rain patting incessantly against the stained glass.

"There's just been a lot of stuff in my mind lately."

"Like?"

"You."

"What?"

Raven bit her lip. Did she just say that out loud?

"Uh—I mean, your… obsessing over the crimefighitng, and Beastboy annoying me, and Cyborg and the… T-car, yeah… and that shitface Starfire…" Raven stopped, not believing what she just said. This… this emotion was making her nasty. Not good.

This got Robin's attention.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Oh, I mean… that… curiosity Starfire's been… you know…"

"Yeah. And?"

"And nothing more… that's it."

The Boy Wonder threw his hands in the air in a rampage.

"Couldn't you just tell me straight, flat-out what's going on? For once in your life, could you not be so…" He trailed off, his masked eyes already on the verge of apologizing.

"What? Just say it. Creepy? Anti-social? Dark? Cold? Ugly?" Her voice cracked with emotion, shattering like a century-old vase.

"I never said… I'm sorry…" Useless and meaningless phrases made its way out of Robin's mouth, unable to stop.

"Do you think I chose to be this way? To not feel? Do you think I chose to have powers that no one can control?" Raven yelled, not in rage, but in sadness.

"Raven… your powers are what make you special. You wouldn't be the Raven we all know and love without them."

She turned away when he reached for her shoulder. He grabbed it anyway, making her face him.

"When you're not happy, the weather acts it out." He said, just as silver lighting streaked across the sky, followed by shaking thunder.

"A lot of people are sad when it rains." Her eyes didn't meet his.

Robin tucked her hair behind her ear. "It rains because you're sad."

A single tear made its way down her cheek. She shrugged out of his grasp, walking to the window.

"It's not fair…" Her hand touched the glass. The raindrops fell accordingly, almost harmoniously, before splashing against the water. "It's not fair I was made like this. They shouldn't have made me at all."

"Don't say that. It's a blessing that you're here. Without you…"

"There are many things I wish I could do. Things I could do when… if I'm normal. Things like… things like…"

She covered her mouth as her violet eyes teared up. "Things like…"

She whirled around to face him and wordlessly closed the distance between their faces, catching his mouth in a kiss. Robin's eyes widened in shock, then closed them and relaxed. He suddenly realized what he was doing, and hesitantly drew back, meeting Raven's sad eyes.

"Things like that…" She finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I… Raven… I have to go."

Robin rushed out the open door; in less than a minute, it was like he was never even there.

Raven unhurriedly went to the door, keying in her code with a bowed head. She never should have done what she just did, and now, she could never face him again without her face burning with shame.

She threw herself on her bed, kicking off her shoes and buried her face in a pillow.

'_You're so stupid.' _A voice in her head echoed across her seemingly emptied mind.

'_Shut up. Leave her alone. She wants to be.' _A second one replied, its tone soothing and comforting. _'Don't worry. You'll soon forget about it. Robin is just a boy. You will forget…'_

"He's not just a boy. And I'll never forget…"

The voices began to fade, and on not the first of many nights, only tears could make her drift to sleep.

**Aw, that was sad. Hope there wasn't too much RobStar there… I think. I'm kinda thinking of continuing this, because of the bad and abrupt ending, but I've got a lot of stuff of my hands. :sigh: So many fics to write, so little time. But if I do get enough encouragement for a second chapter, I might reconsider. Anyways…**

**REVIEW!**

**Btw, some of the dialogues were inspired by some of those in the movies Men In Black 2 and Pixel Perfect. Thank you! **


End file.
